A winters day
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: I cant think of a summary for this so please readTalaocPhoenix Lemon R&R plz


_This is just something i've been working on since last week, this is my first Lemon. Im not even sure if its even allowed on here but we'll see. If it gets deleted then it gets deleted. It kinda stops making much sense -well to me- after awhile. It is like i think 6 pages long (dies) i never thought it would get that long. It wasnt supposed to._

**Warning: **Contains Sex scenes and random as shit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade cos if i did, i wouldnt of had to write this because myself and Lamanth would of been in the anime instead of in my silly fic

**Dedicated: **This is dedicated Lamanth who hopefully wont go bananas at me for putting her in here without asking her first. Sorry Lamb, i just cant wait to post this and yea im an impatient lil hoochie

_Ok well fingers crossed this meets the whole content rating standerds and everything._

* * *

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and throaty moans reverberated around the small apartment. The smell of sweat and sex met her nostrils as she closed the door behind her, frowning she kicked off her shoes and checked the time on the analog clock hanging on the wall. 12:05 pm. A little early to be haing sex. Throwing her coat over a chair and placing her handbag with it, she headed to the kitchen as the moans became louder and more passionate, the two lovers were obviously reaching their climax.

Stepping into the kitchen she grabbed two glasses nad filled each to the brim with water from the tap, sipping from one of the glasses she leaned agaisnt the bench. The apartment rang with silence making her uncomfortable, this kind of silence was never usually present in their apartment. The sound of a door opening made her sigh in relief, she put down her glass and picked up the other one and held it out for her blonde friend. She turned placing her back to the girl as she answered the phone, cutting off its shrill ringing.

She felt the glass being taken from her hand, and placed it on her hip. A smile formed on her face as the voice on the other end reached her ears. She turned around to see her flatmate wearing nothing but a mans dress shirt. Rolling her eyes she went back to her convosation, agreeing to meet her lover at his house in half an hour. The blonde sculled back the tall glass in one go. Hanging up the phone the dark haired girl turned to her flatmate.  
"Geez Nix slow down"  
Nix turned to her flatmate and best friend and stuck her tongue out.  
"Im thirsty K? You'd be too if you'd just spent all morning having sex. Just cause you went out and havent gotten any doesnt mean you have to mother me."  
A roll of the eyes was all she got as a reply as her friend turned her back and refilled her glass before handing it back to her.

"Thanx Lamb"

Lamanth smirked.  
"Go get that sexy wolf and show him who's boss Nix"  
A smirk spread across Phoenix's face as everything she could do to the wolf came to mind. Lamanth headed for her room, which was next to Phoenix's. There rooms were seperated only by the bathroom. Which they were both thankful for.  
"Im just gunna go change and then im headed over to Kai's"  
Phoenix followed her friend into her room, which was the same annoyingly small size as her own, cept a helluva lot tidier then hers. Lamanth turned to her blonde friend and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"Do you still by any chance have those other set of handcuffs?"

A grin spread over her face as she looked at Phoenix.  
"I do, yes"  
"Can i borrow them?"

"You could" The grin widened on Lamanths face as a flash of annoyance flittered across Phoenix's face.

"Argh, You've been hanging around Kai too much" Lamanth laughed.  
"Why shouldn't i? Especially when we have great sex"

Without her permission a grin spread onto Phoenix's lips.  
"Fair enuff, but can i please borrow them...Now?"  
"Sure Nix"

Lamanth dug around in her 'sex drawer' looking for her spare pair of handcuffs, without turning around she held them out to Phoenix. She felt the item leave her hand and returned to her rumaging though her drawers looking for soemthing to wear. Not that it was going to stay on very long.

She kenw Phoenix was still in her room, she could feel her presence, Sweet yet bad. And the smell of sex still lingered on her skin. Turning around Lamanth raised her eyebrow as she watched Phoenix shuffling through her wardrobe.  
"Uh...Nix? I dont think your gunna need an outfit for what your planning on doing"

Laughter was her only response.

After about five minutes, Phoenix pulled out a very short tight dress that Lamanth hadn't seen since she was twelve. Phoenix held the dress out to Lamanth who took it hesitantly in one hand and stared confusidly at her friend who was now half sitting in her wardrobe rumaging through her vast collection of shoes. Knowing better then to ask she sat at the end of her bed and just watched Phoenix wearily, wondering what she was up to.

She barely ducked in time as a knee high boot was thrown her way, deciding it was safer if she stood, Lamanth moved to the closet door and watched as Phoenix continued to look for the matching pair to the boot she had just thrown. With a triumphant 'Uh-Huh' Phoenix emerged from the dark depths of her friends wardrobe. Lamanth reached out a hand and grasped Phoenix's upper arm as she stumbled over shoes.

Phoenix looked over at Lamanth a grin already on her face, Lamanth looked back wearily wondering just what she was up to. Phoenix walked over to the bed where the other boot had landed and crawled over to the headboard to retrieve it.  
"Gah...My eyes, they burn. Dammit Nix why couldn't you have put any underware on?" Lamanth said shielding her eyes with both hands.

"Sorry" came the sheepish reply as Phoenix hopped off the bed and re-adjusted the shirt.

"Okay you cant see nothing now" Lamanth peered through her fingers and squeeled in surprise at the close proximity of her friend.

"Here" Phoenix handed her both boots and the dress.

"Yes Nix they are mine, why are you giving them to me?" She asked dryly, a sigh was emitted from the blonde.

"Where them when you go to see Kai"

Lamanth looked at her like she was crazy, which was partly true.  
"Are you nuts its freezing outside" she said gesturing to the snow covered window pane. She was greeted with another sigh, Phoenix walked back to her wardrobe and pulled out a ankle length woolen coat.

"There, happy? Now you wont be cold, besides..." Phoenix's eyes lit up with mischief. "You wont be cold for long, especially when he see's you in that"

A smirk graced Lamanths lips as she realised exactly what Phoenix had been doing. Trying to get her out of the house as fast as possible and to have some fun. After all she had had a pretty shit week.  
She pulled off her riding clothes and changed into the little dress and pulled on the boots, she sweeped her hair up into a high ponytail tail and swung the coat around her shoulders and thrust her arms through the sleeves. Turning to Phoenix she gave her a hug before pulling back a slighty disgruntled expression on her face.

"Your all clammy and yuck"

"Sorry"

Lamanth walked to the front door and buttoned the coat up as she went. Grabbing her bag and keys she turned to Phoenix who had followed her to the door.

"Call me when its safe?"  
Phoenix laufhed.

"Hun looking like you are now, you aint coming home tonight. I think you'll be pretty busy"

Lamanth grinned.  
"Lets hope so...Alright then i'll see you tomorrow bubs, or possibly Monday"

Phoenix slapped Lamanth on the ass as she walked out the door.  
"Go get him tiger. Rawr"

Lamanth turned to retort but found the door slammed in her face. Phoenix grinned and locked the door. That was Lamanth sussed, She swung the handcuffs around one finger.  
"Oh Tala?"

With a grin she skipped over to her bedroom door and pushed it open to see Tala exactly where she left him but asleep. His left hand was raised above his shoulder and handcuffed to the headboard while his right was layed across his washboard stomach. Tiptoeing over to him she straddled his waist and gently cuffed his right hand, before she could cuff it to the headboard he had flipped her so he was ontop.

She stared up at him in shock.

"B-but you were cuffed"

A sly grin spread across his lips.

"Im a wolf, besides you were gone for ages"

In an instant he had cuffed her left wrist and taking off the cuff on his wrist he did the same with her right wrist.  
"I was helping Lamb pick out an outfit" Tala raised his eyebrow, knowing the kidn of outfit she would pick out for her friend.  
"For what? The strip club" He ran a hand up her side softly, noticing she was still wearing his shirt.  
"No" She replied pouting. "But close, Kai's" He chuckled and leant down to brush his lips acoss hers, sending chills down her spine.

Slowly he unbottoned the shirt and ripped it off at the shoulders. He brought a hand up to cup her breast and ran a thumb along the already hardening nipple. She moaned arching into his touch. Chuckling he pulled away. Phoenix whimpered at the loss of touch.

"Oh dont worry pet im far from done."

Grinning he leaned down and drew circles around the taut bud, but not touching it. He leaned over and did the same to the other breast, leaving the nipple un touched. Goose bumps appeared over her body as he ran his fingers lightly over her skin, trailing them down to her hips before bringing them back to her breatsts. Her breathing came out raggedly as he continued to tease her gently with his fingers.

Leaning down he nibbled on a hardened nub eliciting a throaty moan from the girl underneath him, he moved onto the other one as she began to squirm underneath him. A moan escaped his lips as her leg brushed his member, she giggled and continued to move her hips and wiggle her legs. With a growl he used his hands to still her hips. He bit down on her nipple. Hard. Eliciting a yelp from her which turned into moans as the pleasure mixed with the pain.

Using her legs she nudged him, he looked up at her pouting face.

"Dont play around not now please Tal. Im begging you"

A smirk graced his lush lips.

"Begging are we?"

"Oh yes, i'd be on my knees begging if i wasnt currently tied up"

"As you wish my majestic Phoenix"

He leaned down and captured her lips as the phone began to give of its shirll high pitched tone. Groaning Tala sat up and grabbed the phone of its cradle. He held it up to Phoenix's ear.

"WHAT!"  
"Sorry Nix, but my car broke down i need you to come get me"

"Why cant you call Kai?"

"I already did, hes snowed in he cant get out"

"Im a lil tied up here at the moment Lamb"

"I understand Nix but please, i'll make it up to you"

"How?" she queried suddenly interested.

"I'll stay a whole week at Kai's leaving you the apartment to do whatever you wish"

"Hmm...Tempting... But i dunno"

"Please Nix, im freezing, my the heatings not working and its all your fault that im wearing this stupid dress"

"Ok ok i'll come get up but first you gotta make Tala un-tie me" She knew if she could see Lamanth she would be raising a questioning eyebrow. Nodding at Tala he brought the phone to his ear.

"Mm Yello, Tala's pleasure services" Phoenix rolled her eyes. A few seconds later Tala hung up and un-cuffed her.

"That easy huh? What did she say to you?" He smirked.

"Not telling" He stuck a tongue out.

"Alright get up get dressed" She said as she got of the bed and pulled on some underware and her pyjamma pants.

"What why? Your the one who has to go pick her up not me"

"Because i said so and if you dont no sex for a week"

He glared but begrudingly got up anyway and searched for his clothes.

Twenty minutes later found Phoenix on the phone to Lamanth.

"Uh...Bad news. My car putted out"

"WHAT? B-but your sposed to come get me"

"I know, but its not my fault my car putted out, its this stupid bloody snows fault. Look im stuck in my car i cant even open the door theres that much snow that im stuck in."

"How the hell did you get stuck in so much snow?"

"Uh..Well you see, i kinda crashed"

Laughter filled her ear.

"Shut up Lamb, look call Kai and tell him to walk to were you are and then you and him can get cosy in the car."

"Or we could just walk to his house"

"Or that yea"

"Wheres Tala?"

"In the backseat waiting for me to hang up the phone"  
More laughter greeted her.

"Ok im hangin up now and im gunna call Kai. Dont get arrested Nix"

"Im sure i wont, the snows covering most of the windows"

"Alright, I'll check in on you later to make sure you're alright"

"K, Buy Lamb"

"Later bubs"

Hanging up Phoenix turned and grinned at the red head in the back seat. She climbed through the gap between the drivers and pasenger seat and sat on her lovers lap. He ran a hand up her zip up jersey and fondled her breasts. She hadnt bothered putting anything underneath the jersey quite intending to get back to what they didnt finish as quickly as possible. Throwing back her head she moaned and arched into his touch. Bringing her hands down to his waist she unbuckled the belt and popped open the button. Raising herself up of him she waited for him to pull down his zipper, which was surprisingly difficult from a sitting position. Giggling she watched him struggle. With a triumphant smirk he pulled out his member which was already hard. With tentitive fingers Phoenix lightly stroked him watching as he jerked and moaned in pleasure.

"This is hardly fair, your completely dressed" he growled out huskily

"I didnt think you were one to play fair"

"Yea when im the one in command"

Leaning backwards she tugged off her pants and underware, she pulled herself back to Tala with the help of his hands and sat back on his lap.

"There, now where even" Her fingers continued to stroke him sending shivers up his spine as her cold fingers connected with his warm flesh. With a growl he pulled her hand away and thurst himself into her slick warm folds. Groaning he lifted her up slightly before thrusting back into her. A loud thump and a yelp of pain greated his ears.

"Are you ok?" his husky voice reached her ears sending shivers down her spine.

"I hit my head on the roof of the car" He laughed. Pouting she hit him

"Not funny"

"Sorry, darling. I'll make it better promise. Now where were we?"

She leaned down and kissed him pasionately as she lifted herself off slightly before slamming back into him.He grunted

"Ah...I remember now"

He brought his hands up to cup her face as she lifted herself off again and slammed back down. Grunting he slipped his hands into her hair and brought her face back to his as he met her thrust with his own.

Slipping one hand down her neck he unzipped her jersey and ran a thumb along a hardened nipple as they continued their thrusting. Their breathing harsh and ragged in the still air. He ran his hand down lower to where their bodies joined and pressed a finger to the small nub there. With a hiss she jerked forward, causing him to hit a certain spot creating white light to shoot behind her eyes. A moan escaped her lips as he continued to hit that certain spot. Her breathing became jagged and sweat formed on her brow as they continued to move as one. Slowling her movements she tugged his hoodie over his head and threw it into the front seat.

A smirk graced her swollen lips as she started up their fast paced thrusting again. She ran her hands down his chest scraping his abdomen with her fingernails sending spasms through his torso. Their throaty moans filled the car with sweet music. A pressure began to build low in her stomach, fanning through the rest of her in slow waves. The air was so hot and thick with need she could scarcely breath. The slow waves became a molten force that flowed across her skin, making her tremble and twitch. Drawing unintelligable words from her mouth. They came together in a flurry of moans that surely made the cars windows break with the intensity of it.

He pulled out of her and let his fingers trail through her hair as she lay her head on his chest. Their breathing harsh and cruel in the small car. Sitting up she zipped up her jacket and put her pyjamma pants and underware back on. Leaning over the front seats she grabbed his hoodie and handed it to him. Zipping up hs pants he pulled the hoodie over his head and pulled her back down to his chest. They both knew that if someone where to report the small neon green car buried in a mound of snow it was better to be found fully clothed then not at all.

The smell of sex filled the small car almost choking them, but bringing their minds back to their previous activitie. A small knock sounded on the window. Looking at Tala he shrugged. A small grin spread across her face as she knocked on the window.

"Are you alright in there?" a gruff male voice shouted to her. A sly grin spread over her face and she twisted to look over her shoulder at Tala, who had sense to answer.

"Where trapped"

A small click was hurd as the back left door was pulled open easily. The face of a middle aged man with a rough beard peered in at them. He raised an eyebrow.

"Trapped huh?"

They were given a ride home by the police man who had promised to have the little car dug out of the snow and returned as soon as possible. Opening the door they were greeted by the site of two smirking lovers.

"I thought you were going to Kai's" Phoenix enquired as she shut the door.

"We decided to come back here, the furnace in Kai's house decided to commit suicide, and to our surprise we passed a little neon green car half stuck in the snow. And being the nice person that i am i made Kai pull over and we came to check on you too"

A deep blush spread across Phoenix's cheeks as she sat on the couch next to Tala.

"Well what we hurd didnt seem like you were needing any help anytiem soon, so we came back here and waited a few minutes before calling for help for you. Arnt we so kind"

Phoenix glared at her falt mate and best friend who had fallen into a fit of laughter.

"Hump, Well atleast i got some today and more than once"

The laughter stopped as Lamanth glared at Phoenix who was still glaring at her.

"Atleast i can keep it in my pants"

"Hey dont blame me im not the one with the willy"

Both girls delved into peals of laughter as Tala sat there akwardly trying to not look at Kai's smirking face.

"Im board"

"Me too"

Both girls looked at their lovers expectantly, waiting for them to suggest something they could do.

"Well i know of a game we can play, only two players on the field at a time, and it has to be played privately" Came Kais deep voice laced with amusement.

Lamanth and Phoenix looked at each other.

"Nah" they said in unison. "Lets watch a movie"

Both boys groaned as 'The Covenant' was palced in the DVD player.

Smirking over at each other Lamanth and Phoenix slapped palms in a high five. And leaning agasint their lovers they drooled over Steven Strait and Taylor Kitsch. And all were happy. Save for the boys who would much rather be doing something more vigorous.

* * *

_Ok shitty ending i kno i didnt know how to end it so i just ended it there, Hope you didnt mind that i put you in here Lamanth i didnt know who else to put in and you just kinda popped in and took over so its your own fault. Lol_

_Anyway tell me if you like it or if it was too raunchy which i think it was woopsies_

_x x x_

_Phoenix_


End file.
